<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Which is right, I see or saw you? by ButterflyIllusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785393">Which is right, I see or saw you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyIllusion/pseuds/ButterflyIllusion'>ButterflyIllusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Childhood Friends, Cussing, Don’t have to read Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson to read this, Emotional Abuse, First AO3 fic, First Ateez Fic, First Demigod/Riordanverse Fic, Grief, I swear there’s also fluff, M/M, Manipulation, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Some divergence from PJO canon, Star-crossed, The last time I wrote fanfiction was in 2015, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyIllusion/pseuds/ButterflyIllusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeosang is hesitant about the situation he finds himself in when Wooyoung, his closest friend for seven years and who went missing for another seven, comes knocking on his college dorm door.</p><p>Wooyoung doesn't remember much, just that he's a demigod, destiny called for him, and Yeosang was his best friend. He'd be damned if he goes on a possible suicide mission without reaching out to Yeosang again.</p><p>Their reunion takes the boys on a quest where they must avoid getting eaten by monsters while navigating old memories and newfound emotions.</p><p>—<br/>It's going to take more than a dumb prophecy and amnesia to keep Wooyoung and Yeosang apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I got into Ateez back in March 2020- they were kind of my quarantine group. Rick Riordan's books have been a huge part of my childhood, and I thought why not combine them. I haven't written fanficiton in a very long time, but this idea would not leave me. Eventually I told one of my friends about it, and she threatened to defenestrate me if I didn't post. So here I am. I've had a lot of fun writing this, so hopefully you enjoy reading it. Have a good day/night!</p><p>*Fic title comes from Loona's "Seesaw" lyrics*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I’m sorry for your loss.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She was a good person, so kind and strong. Raising little Woo by herself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I still can’t believe Ms. Jung is gone. Best teacher I ever had.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I guess her son’s an orphan now.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “She always brought the best dishes to the potlucks. Remember when...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I heard the Kang family is going to take Wooyoung in, something about the boys being friends.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What a shame she had to die at such a young age.” </em>
</p><p>Wooyoung is quiet throughout all of this, letting the words wash over him. Despite this being his mom’s funeral, he barely recognizes anyone. The only person he cares about at this is holding his hand. Rather, Wooyoung is the one holding Yeosang’s hand, but technicalities don’t matter.</p><p>It doesn’t matter that his mom died early. Died alone. Died in a freak accident that the police still haven’t figured out.</p><p>She was dead either way.</p><p>“Yeosangie,” Wooyoung starts leaning onto his dear friend’s shoulder.</p><p>Yeosang hums in response, bringing a hand up to stroke the other’s hair. That makes Wooyoung tense up, unsure whether he wants to tear away from Yeosang or lean further into his touch. Wooyoung’s mom used to do the same to him every night before he went to sleep.</p><p>Noticing the sudden change in Wooyoung’s composure, Yeosang stops, hand still frozen in the air.</p><p>“Do you want me to-”</p><p>“No,” Wooyoung says too quickly, the word barely sounding more than a squeak. “Mom, she... It comforts me.”</p><p>Wooyoung isn’t sure if he’s making any sense and opens his mouth to attempt to clarify, but Yeosang stops him. Instead of asking him what the hell he meant, Yeosang shifts closer. Then he continues running his hands through Wooyoung’s hair like nothing happened.</p><p>The movement takes Wooyoung’s breath away as his heart aches at the familiarity. Déjà vu simultaneously wrenching his heart and making him smile. It felt different coming from Yeosang than his mom, but both care and cared about him in their own special ways.</p><p>Wooyoung takes a moment to tighten his grip on Yeosang.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere. Talk to me, Youngie,” Yeosang whispers as he tightens his hold on Wooyoung as well.</p><p>Both boys simply hold each other for a moment. While there are plenty of conversations and movements happening in the parlor, all that matters to them is this hug, each other.</p><p>“I miss her,” Wooyoung whispers, his words further drowned out due to Wooyoung’s face being buried in Yeosang’s chest.</p><p>By some miracle Yeosang hears him or maybe he just understands how he’s feeling.</p><p>“Me too, Woo. It feels like just yesterday, she was yelling at us for playing in the rain.”</p><p>A ghost of a smile crosses Wooyoung’s lips, and he whispers, “Yeah.”</p><p>This urges Yeosang on. “We were scared that she was going to scold us for getting mud on Mrs. Lee’s sheets. Instead she didn’t want us to catch a cold.”</p><p>“Well yeah, she insulted Mom’s kimchi and left her laundry out when it was raining. Mrs. Lee had it coming.”</p><p>“But you were the idiot who actually got a cold, then gave it to me. So we could be sick partners in crime,” Yeosang says and lightly pokes Wooyoung’s side.</p><p>That gets a chuckle out of Wooyoung which he quickly muffles as he flushes with shame. This is his mom’s funeral and here he is, laughing. He looks around to see if anyone saw him do it.</p><p>More time must have passed than Wooyoung had realized. The number of people present had dwindled down. Most of his mom’s students and fellow teachers have left, leaving family members and quite a few neighbors.</p><p>It’s the looks of pity aimed at him that make cry again, guilt now building onto his grief.</p><p>“Shh, I’ve got you,” Yeosang whispers. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“She gave us a lot of happy memories too.”</p><p>Wooyoung remains quiet, trying to take his friend’s words to heart.</p><p>Still, he can’t help his eyes going back to the sea of black. It feels so overwhelming. All of these people here because they loved his mom, and she’s gone. Gone and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do about that.</p><p>Wooyoung doesn’t understand how these two things connect but they make his heart and head hurt nevertheless. Maybe it’s the fact that his mom made each of these people smile and now that won’t happen anymore. Maybe it’s because-</p><p>“You still here with me?”</p><p>That causes Wooyoung to tear his eyes away from the others, and now he’s looking at Yeosang.</p><p>Oh Yeosang. His eyes are puffy and red rimmed like he hasn’t gotten more than a couple hours of sleep. There’s so much emotion in his gaze that Wooyoung feels like he’s drowning for a moment.</p><p>It makes Wooyoung realize how much he’s missed Yeosang the entire week. While he was able to spend the first day with the Kang family, his uncle had picked him up on the second. He knew that his mom would have wanted to be buried with the rest of their family, but it had hurt leaving.</p><p>He knew that it was only for a matter of days. Yeosang had even told him that he shouldn’t worry, and maybe spending time with his other relatives would help.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m here,” Wooyoung croaks, cringing at how hoarse his voice sounds.</p><p>That makes Yeosang crack a smile and Wooyoung can’t help but mirror it.</p><p>The boys are quiet for a moment. Wooyoung briefly wonders if the heaviness he’s feeling right now will ever leave him, or if his mom being dead is going to haunt him for the rest of his life.</p><p>He knows that if he were to voice his concerns, everyone would say the same things: time would make it better and she would want him to move on.</p><p>Except he knows that his mom would want him to move on, be happy. That’s not the problem. He’s worried that as much as his mom would want it, for the amount of good it would do for him, he wouldn’t be able to do it. The idea of disappointing her even after she’s died makes him feel like a terrible person. A terrible son.</p><p>“Do you think I’ll ever stop crying?” Wooyoung wonders aloud.</p><p>“Psychically, I don’t think you can cry all day for days on end. Eventually your body would stop,” Yeosang says, even though deep down they both knew the answer.</p><p>Sometimes reassurance is needed.</p><p>“I’m glad I still have you.”</p><p>The words surprise Wooyoung despite being the one to say them and he quickly looks down at his hand, the left one still clasped in Yeosang’s right hand.</p><p>There’s a beat of silence and Wooyoung wonders if he should say something to Yeosang. He didn’t lie, he is beyond grateful for the boy who has stayed by his side for years. Besides it’s pointless. He means the words too much to add anything to lessen their value.</p><p>“Hey,” Yeosang gently coaxes.</p><p>Wooyoung braves himself as he looks up into the other boy’s eyes. He’s taken aback by the amount of tenderness in Yeosang’s eyes, and he wonders for a moment what he did to deserve something like this.</p><p>“You’ll always have me, and I’ll always have you. I told you, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>It’s the same emotion that was present in Wooyoung’s earlier outburst. Whereas Wooyoung’s was spontaneous, Yeosang’s is more gentle. Both ring true.</p><p>“Good,” Wooyoung simply replies.</p><p>“Good,” Yeosang repeats and starts to pull away from Wooyoung.</p><p>Wooyoung does not wine, but there is a certain sound that escapes his lips at the loss of contact. Before he can pout, he actually looks up and sees why Yeosang moved.</p><p>Before the boys is Yeosang’s little sister, Yeojin. </p><p>“Jin-Jin,” Wooyoung says and opens up his arms.</p><p>“Woo-Woo,” she responds and hugs him with all of her might. For such a tiny person, she sure can hug the life out of someone. </p><p>Yeosang smiles at them with a fond expression in his eyes and Wooyoung waves him over.</p><p>“Come on Sang-Sang,” he says, glancing at his friend's face to see if the use of his childhood nickname stirs a reaction.</p><p>Four year old Yeojin was the one who started it, by shortening Wooyoung’s name. He returned the favor and decided Yeosang needed one as well. Personally, Wooyoung liked the idea of calling him Yeo-Yeo but he can’t do that when there’s two Yeo’s.</p><p>Any other time Wooyoung’s certain Yeosang would have given him an eye roll. But neither boy could really say no to Yeojin, and it felt nice. So Yeosang joins the hug, and Wooyoung’s heart swells. Collectively the three hold each other a little tighter. </p><p>“It’s been awhile since you called me Jin-Jin,” Yeojin murmurs.</p><p>“Felt right,” Wooyoung responds.</p><p>At that, they separate. Yeojin, like Yeosang, has red rimmed eyes but she gives Wooyoung a small smile. She sits on the other side of Wooyoung, and by some sort of sibling sense, both lean on his shoulders. Maybe it’s to remind Wooyoung that he’s not alone. Maybe they’re just tired. Wooyoung is comforted either way.</p><p>“Dad said you’d get to come back with us. Is that true, Woo?” Yeojin asks, voice innocent and coated in hope.</p><p>“Jinnie,” Yeosang warns as he links his hand with Wooyoung’s again.</p><p>“No, it’s okay,” Wooyoung says and squeezes Yeosang’s hand. “They’re still trying to figure it out, need to do some more phone calls.”</p><p>Ideally, he would move in with the Kang’s. Being neighbors and Yeosang’s best friend, he partially lived at their house already. Moving in wouldn’t make a huge difference. Technically he was supposed to move with aunt and uncle, but they lived hours away. Plus, while he was friendly with them, Wooyoung only saw them once a year. He had been staying with them for a couple days now. Their house is too big, random trinkets and home decor filling up every room like it could make the home any less lonely.</p><p>“I want you to stay, don’t want to lose you too,” Yeojin whispers. “Then I’m going to have to deal with Sangie on my own.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“What? I really would miss him, Sangie. He might be your best friend, but I like him too!”</p><p>Wooyoung is glad that he’s sitting between the two, acting as a buffer. Still, there’s something about the sibling’s easy banter that makes him feel at ease. It’s familiar and normal.</p><p>“I’d miss you too. I really hope I get to go back with you guys,” Wooyoung says.</p><p>Yeosang and Yeojin talk a bit more but Wooyoung can’t focus on the words. He doesn’t worry too much about it. If it’s important enough, Yeosang will make sure he knows. As much as the two love to joke around, they look out for each other.</p><p>Wooyoung can’t help himself, he’s thinking of the last time he saw his mom. He finds himself returning to this memory like it’s a siren song, part of him wonders if it’s just as deadly.</p><p>He’s mad at himself for not remembering more, for it being a regular morning before school.</p><p>They didn’t even eat anything weird for breakfast, settling on toast and orange juice after Wooyoung admitted to being worried about a math test. His mom reminded him that it was better than nothing and it shouldn’t upset his stomach.</p><p>The car ride was filled with them passionately singing to Orange Caramel’s “Catallena” and Wooyoung insisted they had to do the “ha” part, even if it wasn’t part of the official audio.</p><p>When they got to school, Wooyoung said his last words to his mom.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Just like any other day, she said it back. Both parted with smiles on their face.</p><p>What made that day any different? What made that day his mom’s last?</p><p>“Wooyoungie.”</p><p>Wooyoung jolts, startling the Yeo siblings. He gives them a shaky smile before turning to his best friend.</p><p>“Sorry, I just kind of got lost in my head. You know...” Wooyoung’s voice trails off at the end when he notices that they’re not alone. </p><p>There’s a man here, and Wooyoung doesn’t like the way that the man is staring at them, at him. There’s too much emotion in his eyes for this to be a stranger, but there’s not enough pity in his gaze to be one of his mom’s coworkers.</p><p>Wooyoung can’t help but feel that something is off about him either, like he doesn’t belong here. At least the man dressed the part, a dark suit and somber face. Still, what was this man doing here? And what did he want with Wooyoung?</p><p>Yeosang must be able to sense Wooyoung’s distress because he squeezes his friend’s hand and offers him a smile.</p><p>Then Yeosang turns towards the stranger himself and asks, “Can we help you with anything, sir?”</p><p>Yeosang’s voice is even throughout and if it wasn’t for Yeosang’s now crushing grip on his hand, Wooyoung would have assumed that his friend was truly calm.</p><p>“I’m sorry for your loss. Your mom was a truly wonderful woman.”</p><p>The words are nothing special, typical words for a funeral. Wooyoung was numb to those words. What unsettled him was how the man sounded regretful, mournful. One doesn’t talk like that without having some sort of involvement.</p><p>As far fetched as the idea is, Wooyoung can’t help but wonder if this stranger was responsible for his mom’s death.</p><p>“Who are you? How did you know her?” The words shake pitifully, but at least Wooyoung asks them.</p><p>This causes the man to grimace, and he shifts before looking Wooyoung in the eyes.</p><p>The man’s eyes-</p><p>“We never met beforehand, and I’m sorry that it had to be under these circumstances. I’m your father, Wooyoung.”</p><p>His father?</p><p>“Yeojin, go get dad.”</p><p>This was the man that his mom loved? The one who brought her roses on the first date. The one who said all of these cheesy pickup lines that his mom still remembered nearly thirteen years later.</p><p>“Woo, are you here with me? Do you need to go through the grounding techniques?”</p><p>Yeosang is talking to him and he’s saying something but Wooyoung is too far gone.</p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>The man is his father, but he’s still a stranger. So strange, these circumstances. He lost his mom to have his dad show up. Wooyoung can’t help but think that his mom would have been happy. She always wanted the two to meet, said that Wooyoung got the best traits from this man.</p><p>“He just lost his mom and you randomly show up. Do you expect him to be okay?”</p><p>That voice is Yeosang’s, he sounds almost angry. Wooyoung doesn’t know what to think of that. Yeosang doesn’t get angry- sure he’ll bicker, but he gets the kind of angry that ends in a fake pout. The kind that crumbles to Wooyoung’s puppy eyes.</p><p>Yeosang shouldn’t be angry on his behalf. </p><p>Wooyoung has a million questions, but there’s only one that matters.</p><p>“Did you love her too?”</p><p>“Sometimes I think I did,” the man starts to say.</p><p>“Sometimes?” </p><p>Wooyoung doesn’t mean for it to come out so loudly. Now there’s more people turning their way. Wooyoung doesn’t care, he-</p><p>“I cared for her, a lot, Wooyoung, more than you could ever imagine. But it never would have worked out. I know my limits, I know it would have been better for both of you if I left.”</p><p>What utter bullshit. This man left his mom, left Wooyoung, so many years ago. Now he comes back into his life like it was nothing. Like his mom didn’t cry herself to sleep some nights, like Wooyoung didn’t question whether he was the reason his dad abandoned them. And now this stranger, his father, had the audacity to say it was for their benefit.</p><p>Wooyoung doesn’t notice his clenched fist until Yeosang puts his own hand over Wooyoung’s. There’s a delicate silence as Yeosang works the other boy’s fist open, almost like Yeosang is afraid that Wooyoung will brush him off. Instead Wooyoung opens his hand the rest of the way, accepting his friend’s gentle but firm hold. </p><p>Wooyoung doesn’t have it in him to fight Yeosang. As much as he wants to make his father pay for the pain he gave to his mother, Wooyoung couldn’t deny Yeosang’s wordless plea to not take violent action.</p><p>Yeosang has always been the more sensible one.</p><p>“I understand that might not have been the best word choice, but that wasn’t a lie, Wooyoung.”</p><p>“What does ‘better for us’ mean to you? You think it was for our own good that you left me fatherless and my mom heartbroken?” Wooyoung hates how his voice cracks but he needs to finish speaking his mind, if not for himself then for his mom.“Just say you didn’t want this, that it was too much for you, that you didn’t want me. But don’t lie about your love for Mom. If you really loved her, you would have stayed.”</p><p>His father is strangely emotionless after Wooyoung’s outburst. It’s almost like he was expecting these words, and Wooyoung wonders if this man has wondered about what he’d say to his son. At one point Wooyoung spent five hours talking to Yeosang, going through the various conversations he’d like to have with his dad. This wasn’t how he imagined it going, but he never thought his mom would be dumb enough to fall for someone who thought abandoning his family was a good idea.</p><p>“Wooyoungie, I know it’s hard to hear it but your father had his reasons.”</p><p>Wooyoung wonders how long Mr. Kang had been standing there, why he decided to speak now. Maybe he hadn’t heard everything, because surely Yeosang’s dad would understand. Mr. Kang is more of a father figure than the stranger in front of him.</p><p>“But Dad-”</p><p>“Come on Yeosang, let’s let them talk,” Mr. Kang says and pulls Yeosang away from Wooyoung.</p><p>Wooyoung barely registers Yeosang’s words of protest, everything feels numb again. His father is sitting next to him now, and Wooyoung wonders how he can be this physically close to someone and still so far away. So lonely. </p><p>“You look so much like her, Wooyoung.”</p><p>Wooyoung hates how he still has his father’s eyes, that there’s proof of their relation.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s a little late to try to be my dad?” Wooyoung asks, refusing to turn towards his dad.</p><p>“I don’t expect you to believe me, but I am sorry that I caused you and your mother pain. I never wanted to hurt either of you.”</p><p>Wooyoung is starting to regret his seating, more that his father decided to sit directly next to him. It leaves him looking ahead at his mom’s casket and her smiling portrait. It seemed unfair for the picture to show her so lively when she was dead right next to it. </p><p>His mom loved this man sitting next to him. This man who kept on saying stupid things.</p><p>“Tell me the real reason you’re here. I have an aunt and uncle and Yeosangie if you’re worried about where I’m going to stay,” Wooyoung says, forcing his voice to be steady.</p><p>Wooyoung would not let this man see him any more broken than he already is. He would not give his father that kind of power. </p><p>“There’s so much I need to tell you, Wooyoung. Your mom would have-”</p><p>“You don’t get to say anything about her. I don’t care how well you think you know her, that doesn’t change that you were gone for twelve- almost thirteen- years,” Wooyoung says, suddenly turning towards his father. It doesn’t feel right saying these kinds of words in front of his mom’s casket. “When was the last time you saw her? Because-”</p><p>“The day she died.”</p><p>“You-you saw her the day she died? Are you the reason why she’s, why my mom is...”</p><p>Wooyoung can’t finish his sentence. He can barely hold himself together, his emotions simultaneously overbearing and outright numbing. </p><p>“I told you that it was safer if I left both of you. I knew that, I always knew that,” his father starts to say.</p><p>There’s tension in his words, and it makes Wooyoung uncomfortable. It almost sounds like this man cares.</p><p>“My life isn’t safe Wooyoung, and I’m sorry that I dragged your mom into it. I’m sorry that you were born into it. I thought I could protect you both, but even gods have their limits.”</p><p>Gods? Surely Wooyoung must have heard wrong. </p><p>“Are you trying to say that you’re part of the mafia or something?”</p><p>“Or something.”</p><p>There’s an awkward silence between the two, and Wooyoung wants to just be done with this conversation. He wants to be done with this man.</p><p>“Are you going to elaborate, or was your whole plan to emotionally scar me and be dramatic?” Wooyoung can’t help the edge that comes with the words, and maybe he could have phrased it better. But his father also deserved to hear that, that man deserved to hear a lot of things.</p><p>“Wooyoung you have no idea how sorry I am for all of this. I-I didn’t plan to emotionally scar you, and I’m sorry that fate has put you on this path.”</p><p>“Gods? Fate? So you’re in a cult. Don’t tell me you sacrificed-”</p><p>“Not a cult, and your mom wasn’t killed for a sacrifice. Not like that.”</p><p>Once again his father leaves it at that. When Wooyoung glances over at his father. The man is fidgeting his hands and is looking everywhere but at Wooyoung.</p><p>“You’re not helping your cause when you talk like that. My mom died, you show up out of nowhere, and you’re talking in half riddles. What do you fucking want from me?”</p><p>That clearly shocks his father, forcing the man to finally look at his son. The wide eyes and grimace doesn’t stir an ounce of pity out of Wooyoung. That man should be feeling guilty. For someone who wants to reconnect with his son, his father wasn’t doing very well.</p><p>“I want to tell you something, and as crazy as it might sound, I need you to believe me. Do you think you can do that, Wooyoung?”</p><p>“I will do whatever it is to make you go away. So sure I’ll believe you, just tell me already.”</p><p>“I’ll start with who I am. I am Mercury,” his father says and quickly looks over to Wooyoung to gage his reaction.</p><p>For someone who denied being dramatic earlier, his father- Mercury- is sure taking his time getting to his point.</p><p>“So grandma and grandpa are obsessed with planets and space. Good for them,” Wooyoung says in a deadpan voice. </p><p>Yeosang would have been proud of that line. Also, maybe if he quit giving reactions, this Mercury guy would stop acting so weirdly.</p><p>“Gods, you’re not making this easy.”</p><p>“I’m the one that’s not making this easy? Don’t you hear what you’re saying? Really what do you want from me?” Wooyoung exclaims, holding himself back.</p><p>Wooyoung wants to walk away, he should be walking away. What did his mom see in this man? Maybe he went off the deep end after he left? Wooyoung hopes so, his mom deserved the best. Not some guy who vague talks to his son that he hasn’t seen in twelve years. </p><p>“I’m Mercury from Roman mythology, okay? I’m the god of traveling, messages, trickery, and thieves amongst other things. You’re a demigod, Wooyoung.”</p><p>Mercury, the Roman god? Wooyoung being a demigod? This man is insane. For all he knows, this could be a random stranger who is trying to kidnap him. Did he think he could say whatever he wanted and Wooyoung would believe him? Did he think he could emotionally manipulate him and get him to do whatever he wants because Wooyoung is grieving? What kind of logic is that?</p><p>“If you were going to lie to me, you could have at least made it believable. I don’t care if you’re my father, if this is how you’re going to talk to me,” Wooyoung says, looking his father dead in his eyes. “You can fuck off.”</p><p>With that Wooyoung pushes himself off his chair. His vision is blurred and he’s breathing heavily, but who would blame him? The pain of everything is too much. Wooyoung stumbles, feet barely able to support him as he runs blindly. He doesn’t want to be here. He-</p><p>A hand is grabbing onto him, stopping him.</p><p>“I know this is hard to believe, and I’m really sorry. What if I could prove it to you?” Mercury asks, his voice so desperate.</p><p>The kidnapping possibility pops up in his head again. If he screams loud enough, someone would step in, right?</p><p>“I’m sorry that my mom’s loss is affecting you enough to believe all of this,” Wooyoung says, deciding to take a different approach. There’s no telling what this man will do, and the last thing he needs is for this situation to get violent.</p><p>“I’m the god of trickery, Wooyoung. I’m used to people not believing me,” his father says with a soft smile on his lips.</p><p>Wooyoung holds back a shudder.</p><p>“What would you like me to do?”</p><p>“You’re asking me?” Wooyoung asks, slightly confused.</p><p>“You clearly don’t believe what I’m saying, which is completely understandable. A healthy amount of skepticism is good. If I just randomly summon my Caduceus, you might think that this is a predetermined trick. And we’ll be back to square one. So whatever you want me to do, I’ll do it.”</p><p>That actually sounded thought out, far more sensible than what Wooyoung could have ever predicted coming out of that man’s mouth. He wonders if his father had planned this ahead of time, or maybe he was used to not being believed.</p><p>“I can’t think of anything, so you can do your Caduceus thing. I don’t even know what it is,” Wooyoung admits, not knowing how to feel about this.</p><p>His father looks at him again, and Wooyoung wonders how this looks to everyone else. No one is giving them any strange looks, and Wooyoung is grateful their conversation can’t be overheard. He isn’t sure how he would explain it, why he’s continued talking to a man who is saying unbelievable things.</p><p>“I can’t believe you don’t know what a Caduceus is. What are they teaching kids these days?” His father mutters.</p><p>Wooyoung doesn’t have it in him to explain to his father that instead of learning about Roman mythology- he’s assuming this Caduceus thing is Roman because of the Mercury thing- he’s learning about linear functions and reading <em> Interstellar Pig </em>.</p><p>Before Wooyoung can think about it for too long, his father’s hand is glowing. It’s brief and no sound comes from the experience except Wooyoung’s gasp. Now in his father’s hand is a staff of some kind with snakes and...</p><p>“Oh the medical symbol!” Wooyoung says, proud of himself for recognizing it from his health textbook.</p><p>Obviously that wasn’t the reaction his father was hoping for, as he looks a little disappointed. </p><p>Wooyoung felt disappointed too, who brings a medical symbol to a funeral?</p><p>“That’s the Rod of Asclepius. My Caduceus...” His father starts to ramble on about the differences, but it doesn’t matter.</p><p>Wooyoung realizes his father really did summon a random object out of the air. Something that Wooyoung himself asked so it wasn’t a trick. </p><p>For whatever reason that sends another pang of grief through Wooyoung. He has his father now, who’s an all powerful god. But Wooyoung can’t help but wonder why it was his father by his side instead of his mom. If Mercury can do random summons, surely he could have saved his mom. </p><p>The thought leaves a bittersweet taste in his mouth and makes his body feel heavy.</p><p>“I believe you,” Wooyoung whispers once he notices his father- Mercury- has gone silent.</p><p>His mom fell in love with a Roman god.</p><p>A Roman god fell in love with his mom.</p><p>Wooyoung just wanted her here with him now.</p><p>“I visited your mother to talk about you and your fate,” Mercury starts to say. “I thought I had more time, but I was wrong.”</p><p>“More time for what?” Wooyoung asks.</p><p>He has so many more questions, but it doesn’t matter in the end. It doesn’t change what’s happened.</p><p>“Demigods aren’t safe in the mortal world. Once you turn thirteen, more monsters will start attacking you. But there’s a place called Camp Jupiter, where demigods can be safe and learn how to fight and be a responsible Roman.”</p><p>Wooyoung being responsible? Yeosang would have a laughing fit just hearing the idea.</p><p>“So what? You were going to talk to Mom about sending me there for a bit?”</p><p>Mercury is being quiet again, and Wooyoung takes a deep breath. Part of him wants to be angry at his father, but more than anything, Wooyoung is tired. And anger is exhausting.</p><p>“It’s not like a summer camp. Some children of smaller deities are able to leave once they’ve trained long enough to defend themselves, but that’s not the case for you, Wooyoung. You’d have to stay there,” Mercury finally explains.</p><p>Stay? But that meant leaving. That meant- no Wooyoung didn’t even want to think about it. As if avoiding thinking about it could make it any less inevitable.</p><p>“You’re too much of a hot shot in Rome for those damn monsters to leave me alone?”</p><p>Wooyoung immediately regrets asking. Of course those creatures from Roman fairy tales won’t let him be, they already killed his mom.</p><p>“Wooyoung, I understand that you’re going through a lot. But you’ll need to watch your mouth,” Mercury says. “Although I suppose you get your rebellious streak from me.”</p><p>There was something nostalgic in the way that his father phrased the last part, like he was letting Wooyoung in on an inside joke. Potential bonding aside, if that was enough to get Wooyoung a scolding, Wooyoung can’t imagine the amount of trouble he’ll get in. His mom phrased it as him having a free spirit, his teachers called him a distraction in the classroom, and Yeosang called him an annoying idiot.</p><p>“So I’m supposed to leave everything behind and learn how to be a goody two shoes?” Wooyoung asks, partially to point out how stupid this sounds and partially to make sure he’s understanding everything properly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be asking you to do this if it wasn’t necessary. They already got your mom, I won’t lose you as well,” Mercury says as he pulls Wooyoung into a hug.</p><p>Several tears fall on top of Wooyoung’s head and he hugs Mercury tighter. He still doesn’t know how close he feels to his father, but obviously his father is hurting. Wooyoung is hurting too, and sometimes hugs make the hurt a little more bearable. </p><p>“Wooyoung there is another thing you must know,” Mercury says as he lets go of Wooyoung. “I probably should have taken you to Camp a long time ago. But I also know how my children tend to have a hard time adjusting to the strict lifestyle of a Roman. I saw how happy you were here, and I wanted to give you that happiness for as long as possible. Your mom and I, we both wanted you to be happy.”</p><p>Wooyoung eyes water up at that, and Mercury takes his hand and squeezes it.</p><p>“I don’t want to take you away from here, but there was a prophecy made a long time ago. It calls for one of my children to answer its call, and that’s you, Wooyoung,” Mercury explains, eyes carefully watching for his son’s reaction.</p><p>Wooyoung furrows his brows and tries to process the information. A prophecy was made about him? How foolish did fate have to be to depend on him of all people to save things?</p><p>Also, it appears he’s deeper in this demigod shit than he expected.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s me? Shouldn’t it be someone more experienced?”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be your fate if it wasn’t meant for you. There’s a son of Mars, Seonghwa, who is also part of the prophecy. He’ll tell you more about it.”</p><p>At least this prophecy thing didn’t fully rely on Wooyoung. It’s never easy to do things alone. Luckily Wooyoung hasn’t had to worry about that too much, because Yeosang-</p><p>Oh wait.</p><p>“Yeosangie,” Wooyoung starts to say but can’t bring himself to finish.</p><p>They’ve been friends for seven years. That’s more than half of their lives, and Wooyoung was supposed to leave him? </p><p>“I wanted to give you as much time with your friend as possible…”</p><p>What’s the use of giving them all this time if Mercury was going to send Wooyoung away? </p><p>“Wooyoung I know this is hard, but if you want to protect him, you need to leave.”</p><p>Mercury’s phrasing reminds Wooyoung of their earlier conversation. His father left him and his mom to make the monsters avoid them. His mom is still in a casket. Safety isn’t guaranteed. But could Wooyoung really risk it? For himself, maybe. But Yeosang? No.</p><p>It’d hurt to not be able to see Yeosang again. But Wooyoung could manage with dying a little inside if that meant Yeosang could live.</p><p>Wooyoung would say goodbye to his Yeosang.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Do you know where Wooyoung is?"</p><p>“He is at a place that you cannot go, little one. Even I will admit that fate has been cruel with separating the two of you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fever Pt. 2 is out, and I've been listening to it on repeat to write the last part of this chapter. So far "Take Me Home" is my favorite song from the EP, but I like all of them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Want a break from the ads?”</p><p>Yeosang nearly throws his phone at those words. He wants a break from the silence. Well, he wants a break from a lot of things, but this is tangible. If it’s tangible, it’s manageable. </p><p>“If you tap now to watch a short video, you’ll receive thirty minutes of ad free music.”</p><p>It doesn’t make sense for this quietness to be so loud, but Yeosang can’t think of any other way to describe it. There’s nothing to distract him, so it’s just his thoughts, reality, and mess of emotions.</p><p>“Yes really, if you tap now to watch a short video, you’ll get thirty minutes of ad free music.”</p><p>Yeosang clicks the damn ad. At least he’ll have thirty minute of music to keep his mind afloat. It’s not much, but enough doesn’t need to be a lot.</p><p>The house is quiet because Wooyoung isn’t here anymore, and Yeosang doesn’t want to accept that. He doesn’t want to accept that Wooyoung is gone, and no one knows what to do about it.</p><p>“Bogo shipda…”</p><p>Spotify knows too much.</p><p>Yeosang puts his phone in his hoodie pocket and burrows further in his blanket burrito. “Spring Day” is Wooyoung’s favorite song of all time. </p><p>Every time Yeosang and Wooyoung did a makeshift karaoke session, Wooyoung always insisted on this song. Wooyoung still didn’t know all of the lyrics to the song despite easily listening to it over one hundred times, but his eyes still lit up whenever it played. How was Yeosang supposed to say no to all of that? To Wooyoung?</p><p>He doesn’t know if it’s due to Wooyoung’s influence, but it’s one of his favorites as well.</p><p>Now the Spotify shuffle decided Yeosang needs a reminder on how weird it is to listen to the song on its own without Wooyoung singing along.</p><p>The lyrics aren’t any help either with the “I miss you” and “You’re my best friend” hitting too close to home. </p><p>Yeosang can’t bring himself to skip the song either, Wooyoung would be outraged.</p><p>
  <em> Knock, knock. </em>
</p><p>“What?” Yeosang calls out.</p><p>
  <em> Knock, knock, knock. </em>
</p><p>“Yeosangie, are you in there?” Yeojin asks. Apparently she hadn’t heard Yeosang’s earlier response.</p><p>“Go away, Yeojin,” Yeosang says, making sure to project his voice this time.</p><p>“Spring Day” fades away into I.O.I’s “Downpour”, and Yeosang wonders when his playlist turned so sad. The melancholy suits his mood though, so he lets it play out.</p><p>“Kang Yeosang, open the door right now. We are not having a fucking Frozen moment.”</p><p>“Fine,” Yeosang mutters and pauses his music.</p><p>He starts detangling himself from his blankets. The floor has no right being so cold as he makes his way across his room, making Yeosang wish he was wearing socks or even slippers.</p><p>He opens the door to a grinning Yeojin.</p><p>“Hiiii,” Yeojin says, making sure to drag the vowel out.</p><p>“Language,” Yeosang says as he steps aside to let his sister in.</p><p>She makes her way to his bed and manages to steal all of his blankets, wrapping herself up in them faster than Yeosang thought was possible.</p><p>They do an intense stare down, which ends with Yeosang sighing and making his way to his closet while Yeojin sticks her tongue out at him.</p><p>Yeosang grabs his spare Marauder's Map quilt and sits on the other side of his bed. It’s cozy enough but he still misses his comforter. Maybe he can try to wrestle it back from her.</p><p>“What was the language comment for?” Yeojin asks before Yeosang can fully contemplate his plan to get his precious blankets back.</p><p>“You’re like eight years old and you said the word fucking,” Yeosang replies.</p><p>“First of all, I am nine and turning ten in two months,” Yeojin says and throws a pillow at Yeosang.</p><p>Yeojin’s years of softball have paid off, as it lands directly on Yeosang’s face. That gets a laugh out of Yeojin, but the joke’s on her. This is his extra comfortable pillow. He puts it behind his back and leans against it.</p><p>“Secondly,” Yeojin starts. “You say that like you weren’t the one who taught me damn, shit, bast-”</p><p>“Okay, okay I get it. Just shut up before Dad hears you.”</p><p>“Do you wanna go to Starbucks?” Yeojin asks a little too quickly. “Get some espresso because you’re feeling depresso?”</p><p>That gets a laugh out of Yeosang. He hasn’t done that in awhile.</p><p>“I don’t think caffeine is supposed to cure depression,” Yeosang points out.</p><p>“Maybe not but it rhymed, and it would get you out of the house,” Yeojin responds.</p><p>Yeosang takes a deep breath. If he wasn’t in school then he was in his room. He couldn’t even bring himself to go to Yeojin’s softball games. Part of him feels bad for being so absent, but it’s hard.</p><p>He still doesn’t know where Wooyoung went. </p><p>He still misses Wooyoung.</p><p>“Is Dad giving us a ride or something?” Yeosang asks, because Yeojin is trying. </p><p>Wooyoung would want him to try, too.</p><p>“Oh, you’re actually saying yes. I didn’t expect that, one second,” Yeojin says and picks up her phone.</p><p>“I can’t believe you stole my blankets just to suggest going out” Yeosang says instead of acknowledging what she said.</p><p>“Whatever,” Yeojin mutters as she taps away.</p><p>When Yeojin decides on something, it’ll get done one way or another. So Yeosang puts his quilt away, throws on some socks, and starts lacing up his orange Converse. They don’t match his red Coca Cola hoodie, but he doesn’t want to dig any further in his closet.</p><p>Anyway if someone is going to try to judge his fashion sense at a coffee shop, that’s more their problem than his.</p><p>“Kahei said she’d take us. So be ready in-” Yeojin stops herself as she takes in his Chucks. “Never mind, looks like I’m the one who has to get ready. She’ll be here in ten.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you asked our babysitter to take us to Starbucks,” Yeosang says as Yeojin scrambles off the bed.</p><p>“You say that like she isn’t actively looking for an excuse to visit Haseul,” Yeojin shoots back before she closes the door on her way out.</p><p>Yeosang goes back to his bed. It’s tempting to lay back down and forget about going out. </p><p>But he doesn’t want to make Kahei drive over here for nothing. He doesn’t want to go back to his playlist that won’t stop playing sad songs. </p><p>While Yeojin has gone back to her usual jokes and stuff, she’s still careful around Yeosang. His dad is as well, like one wrong word and he’ll break. It’s so hard to see his family treat him like a fragile doll, and Yeosang’s worried that if he doesn’t do something about it, it’ll become true.</p><p>As much as he’s hurting, as much as he feels right to be hurting, another part of him wants to get better.</p><p>Not to forget about Wooyoung, not to stop missing him. That’s impossible. </p><p>But Yeosang wants to at least get out of bed for something other than school.</p><p>Yeosang was talking to Wooyoung about not completely giving up after Ms. Jung died. He’d be a hypocrite to shrivel away because Wooyoung went missing.</p><p>He can do it.</p><p>—</p><p>Yeosang cannot do this.</p><p>“What can I get for you?”</p><p>It’s such a simple question, and Yeosang barely drinks coffee which leaves him with limited options.</p><p>That didn’t stop Wooyoung from dragging him to the store all the time. He would order a caramel latte while Yeosang got a smoothie. Wooyoung would never admit to not being able to handle the bitterness, so he’d just sip some of Yeosang’s smoothie claiming that he was waiting for his own drink to cool down.</p><p>The latte was eventually drunk by Yeosang who gave Wooyoung a hard time for not being able to handle one of the sweeter drinks. Yeosang never said it, but caramel lattes became his favorite.</p><p>And Yeosang changed his usual mango smoothie order to strawberry banana after seeing Wooyoung drool over it.</p><p>Neither admitted to getting drinks for the other, Yeosang always complained about Wooyoung stealing his smoothie. But they ended up with the other cup in their hands and a smile on their faces.</p><p>This is the same Starbucks that’s by their middle school, the same one where Yeosang and Wooyoung spent so much time hanging out at after school.</p><p>“Hey Sang, do you want me to order for you?” Yeojin asks.</p><p>He nods his head and holds back a chuckle when his sister orders him an espresso, apparently wanting to stay true to her earlier rhyme.</p><p>There’s a jingle as the store’s door opens.</p><p>“Sorry about the wait, I left my wallet in my car. Yeos, did you order yet?” Kahei asks them as she walks to the counter to join them.</p><p>“Kahei is that you?” A new voice calls out as a barista comes around the corner.</p><p>Kahei’s face immediately lights up, and Yeosang thinks the barista might be sporting a blush as well. This must be who Yeojin was referring to earlier.</p><p>“Haseul!” His babysitter exclaims and Yeosang takes that as a yes.</p><p>The two chat for a bit while Yeosang scans the rest of the coffee shop. There’s the corner where Wooyoung and he played Mario Kart on their DS’s (like the cool kids they were). And to the left is the table that they shared a cake pop when Yeosang finally got done building his first drone. And-</p><p>“Yeosang!”</p><p>Yeosang startles and turns towards the source of the sound which ends up being Haseul.</p><p>“Yes?” He asks skeptically because she’s looking at him now and there’s a special glint in her eyes. It almost looks like she’s scheming something.</p><p>“My brother is doing a project over there,” she gestures towards a table where there’s a boy with headphones furiously scribbling in a notebook. “And he’s been working on that for two hours now. Can you give him this drink and make sure he takes a break?”</p><p>It’s an innocent enough request that it makes Yeosang question the earlier mischievous look. He finds himself nodding despite the fact that his gut is telling him otherwise.</p><p>Wooyoung always had that look in his eyes.</p><p>“Great!” Haseul says and thrusts a cup into Yeosang’s hands.</p><p>He throws a look over at Yeojin who just gives him a grin.</p><p>Something is up, but Haseul gives him an encouraging smile and points out her brother’s table again.</p><p>Yeosang makes his way over to the table, sniffing the cup to see if Haseul may have replaced the sugar with salt. But the drink smells as sweet as ever, cinnamon and chocolate hanging in the air.</p><p>He reaches the table and unsure of how to get the stranger’s attention, Yeosang refers to the name provided on the cup.</p><p>“Korean Big Minion?”</p><p>That causes the stranger to look up so quickly from his work that the wire for his headphones come unplugged.</p><p>The girls are laughing on the other side of the room, and Yeosang wants to facepalm himself. Why didn’t he think to check name earlier? That makes way more sense than the salt.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that it said that. Your sister just told me to give you this drink and make you take a break,” Yeosang quickly says as he shoves the drink in the stranger’s direction.</p><p>The minion description isn’t too far off. Haseul’s brother is wearing a yellow DHL t-shirt over a white long sleeve, a white beanie, a yellow belt, and to top it off denim overalls.  Part of Yeosang wants to see the boy wearing goggles to pull the whole look together.</p><p>“It’s fine, it’s an inside joke. Anyway, I should have known not to wear this outfit again, but laundry day,” the stranger explains as he takes the coffee out of Yeosang’s hand.</p><p>Yeosang thinks it has too many accessories to be chalked up to laundry day, but he decides not to comment on it.</p><p>“Hongjoong,” the boy introduces himself as he gestures for Yeosang to join him.</p><p>“Yeosang.”</p><p>It’s a bit hard deciding where to put his hands because the whole table is covered in Hongjoong’s work. It appears to mostly be clothing sketches, but there’s some random pages filled with words and music notes as well. It’s like the fine arts incarnate.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Yeosang. Sorry about the mess. I would say just move whatever, but everything is actually where it’s supposed to be,” Hongjoong says with an apologetic smile.</p><p>Yeosang looks at all the papers again, seeing that there’s some glitter and paint splatters on some of the fashion sketches. There’s also a calculator under a particularly big pile of fabric swatches. It’s a wonder that Hongjoong found room to put his laptop in front of him.</p><p>“I think Atlantis is buried somewhere under here,” Yeosang mutters before he can really think his words through.</p><p>Wooyoung called him savage, Yeosang calls himself honest. Blunt is the more accurate word. Either way, probably not the best first impression.</p><p>Before Yeosang can overthink it any longer, he hears Hongjoong laughing. It’s contagious and Yeosang soon finds himself laughing as well.</p><p>He’s laughed two times today. Some would call that progress.</p><p>“Okay, it’s a bit of a mess,” Hongjoong admits.</p><p>Yeosang raises his eyebrow. </p><p>“A lot of a mess,” Hongjoong corrects himself. “But I at least know where everything is.”</p><p>“Even your stapler?”</p><p>Stapler, it isn’t the most creative, but it was the first office supply that came to his mind. Anyway it’s the fact that Yeosang managed to say it with a straight face that matters.</p><p>The effect is immediate, with Hongjoong’s eyes widening comically while he shuffles through his papers. Yeosang holds back a laugh. It’s a good thing Wooyoung wasn’t here, this would be too easy for him.</p><p>“Stapler? When did I bring-”</p><p>Hongjoong stops when he looks up and realizes that Yeosang is smiling.</p><p>“Good job on knowing where everything is.”</p><p>It feels good to joke around like this. </p><p>Hongjoong opens his mouth, but Yeosang’s gets called out for his espresso. He gives Hongjoong another grin before he makes his way to the counter.</p><p>Haseul and Yeosang share a knowing smile as she hands him his drink, and Yeojin even gives Yeosang a thumbs up before returning to her conversation with Kahei.</p><p>Yeosang sits down and starts to sip his coffee, fighting the urge to spit the drink back out. It’s way more bitter than what he’s used to. Of course, he can’t show that. Hongjoong seems like the kind of person who would claim it’s karma.</p><p>“How old are you, Yeosang?” Hongjoong asks, his voice far too calm for Yeosang’s liking.</p><p>“Just turned thirteen in June,” Yeosang says, trying to figure out where this is going.</p><p>“You need to respect your elders, Yeosang,” Hongjoong says with a huff.</p><p>Yeosang holds back his grandpa comment, because he feels like he’s already teased Hongjoong enough today.</p><p>“So what exactly are you working on?” Yeosang asks as a sort of peace offering.</p><p>“I dabble in reforming clothes and producing music, so I thought why not combine the two? You know, maybe make a shirt or something inspired by one of the songs,” Hongjoong says as he shifts through several papers before pulling up a particular one and showing it to Yeosang.</p><p>It’s the paper that has both music notes and words, presumably lyrics. The script isn’t the clearest, clearly scribbled out but Yeosang is able to make out “Horizon.”</p><p>“So I’m thinking of taking the lyrics ‘Now you’re going to take me there’ and putting them on the back of a jean jacket,” Hongjoong finishes as he references another drawing.</p><p>It’s a black jacket with the words that Hongjoong said seemingly painted in all caps. There’s some yellow splatters that resemble stars in the background as well, and it’s clear how much dedication he had put into his work.</p><p>“I’m pretty impressed. I’m glad you’re taking a break though,” Yeosang says. “Maybe you can take some time and organize all of this.”</p><p>For a second Yeosang is worried that Hongjoong is going to give another lecture on how the youth are naturally ignorant, but he heaves a sigh and nods instead. Point Yeosang.</p><p>Yeosang helps out Hongjoong, but leaves the latter to do most of it as he knows the specifics of what goes where. It takes a while, but it appears that Hongjoong has somehow managed to shove all of his papers and other supplies into his satchel. Yeosang opens his mouth to make a comment when he sees that they missed a stray item on the ground.</p><p>He leans down to pick it up, not realizing what it is until it’s in his hand.</p><p>Sunflowers. It’s a page filled with little sunflowers, the design is simple but cute. The bursts of yellow stand out against the light blue background, and it puts a smile on Yeosang’s face.</p><p>“Wooyoung would love this,” Yeosang says aloud.</p><p>“Who’s Wooyoung?”</p><p>It’s an innocent question. A reasonable question. And it was basically Yeosang’s fault for bringing Wooyoung up in the first place. But Yeosang wasn’t even thinking, the words just came out.</p><p>Now emotions are bubbling to the surface, and Yeosang knows that Wooyoung would forever tease him if he ends up crying in Starbucks. But that would require Wooyoung to be here.</p><p>“Yeosang, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>Yeosang is not okay. He really thought he was doing better, he was outside. He was having a pleasant conversation with Hongjoong. But now he’s having to furiously blink his eyes, so he doesn’t cry.</p><p>He can practically feel Kahei, Yeojin, and maybe even Haseul looking his way. Not to mention the position he’s put Hongjoong in. Yeosang hates this. He hates all of this tension, the worried way everyone treats him, the fact that he constantly feels close to breaking down or nothing at all. Most of all, he hates that Wooyoung isn’t here right now.</p><p>“Wooyoungie, he’s my best friend,” Yeosang starts to say. “He’s an absolute idiot, but he’s my idiot. He’s a jokester, and sometimes he’s annoying but he just wants to make people happy.”</p><p>It feels good to talk about Wooyoung like this, and Yeosang doesn’t want to stop.</p><p>“We met each other in first grade. There’s actually a funny story on how exactly we became friends, but he made me promise that we’d be friends forever. He even made his mom buy us matching friendship rings,” Yeosang recalls.</p><p>Yeosang would never admit it, especially since both of them had outgrown the rings and no longer wore them, but he was truly touched when Wooyoung had given it to him. He hasn’t worn it in years, but now he thinks that he might have to find it again. Maybe it could be put on a necklace.</p><p>“He sounds like a good friend,” Hongjoong comments.</p><p>“The best,” Yeosang murmurs. </p><p>Yeosang is briefly worried that he’s confusing Hongjoong, he had barely met him and now he was babbling about his best friend. But Hongjoong doesn’t ask him to stop, just nods at Yeosang like he understands.</p><p>Yeosang takes that as a sign to continue, even if it’s the harder part.</p><p>“Three months ago, his mom died in a freak accident, and a week later, it was her funeral.”</p><p>It was devastating seeing Wooyoung so sad. Yeosang had also been affected by the loss of Ms. Jung, but he told himself that he was going to be strong for Wooyoung at the funeral.</p><p>“Wooyoung met his father for the first time there. They talked for some time, but after that…”</p><p>Yeosang shouldn’t have let Wooyoung talk to that man alone. He should have stayed with him, he should have done something.</p><p>“No one saw him leave, but Wooyoung was missing. He’s gone, Hongjoong.”</p><p>One second Wooyoung was talking with his father- Yeosang thought he saw them hugging at one point- and the next, both were gone without a trace. They tried calling Wooyoung’s phone, calling relatives and staff to see if he wondered somewhere else but there was no sign of him. </p><p>It was the most peculiar situation because Yeosang felt like he should remember more. There was something almost otherworldly about it, although Yeosang couldn’t pinpoint any exact reasoning. Maybe that’s just the guilt making Yeosang interpret it that way though.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Yeosang,” Hongjoong says.</p><p>“I’m sorry for dumping all of that on you,” Yeosang says, his voice hoarse from holding back tears. “I thought I was getting better, but I guess I’m not. Sorry.”</p><p>Filing the police missing person work felt pointless, no one knew enough details to be of any help. The officer explained that Wooyoung might have been abducted by his father or considering the amount of grief that he was going through, Wooyoung might have run away. That’s if he was just missing. For all anyone knew, Wooyoung could be dead.</p><p>Yeosang didn’t like thinking about that possibility.</p><p>“Yeosang-ah, you don’t have to apologize for anything. You’re allowed to mourn your friend,” Hongjoong says so softly.</p><p>Mourn. Yeosang supposes that’s what he’s been doing, although it didn’t feel right to call it that. That word is far too associated with death, and as unlikely as it might be, Yeosang wants to think that Wooyoung is alive. </p><p>“I was telling him that at his mom’s funeral, that it was okay to cry, to laugh, to feel all the things that she taught him.”</p><p>When Yeosang told Wooyoung that, it was because Wooyoung was laughing. Now Hongjoong is telling Yeosang the same thing because he felt like crying. </p><p>Yeosang wondered if not wanting to cry made him a bad person or just tired.</p><p>The urge to cry has been present for months now, but crying in the open means explanations. It means curious eyes and worried frowns. It means reassuring people he’s okay when he doesn’t feel that way. And if crying is tiring, then lying about being okay is fucking exhausting.</p><p>“Talking helped. Thank you,” Yeosang says.</p><p>Saying things like that make it sound like it’s okay to change topics. It’s enough to make the other feel reassured that he’s okay, that he’s getting better. Yeosang has learned what the right words are to get out of these situations. But he’s surprised to discover that he partially means it. </p><p>“You have people who care for you, Yeosang. I know we just met, but I would love to be your friend.”</p><p>The last part makes Yeosang feel weird. He’s glad that he didn’t scare Hongjoong off but…</p><p>“I’m not going to try to replace Wooyoung or anything,” Hongjoong reassures.</p><p>Yeosang startles, scared that Hongjoong was able to pinpoint what was making him uncomfortable before he could.</p><p>“But I have a feeling that my sister and Kahei will be hanging out a lot,” Hongjoong teases.</p><p>That gets a smile out of Yeosang. He’s mostly glad that Hongjoong moved to a lighter tone, the other one called him out too much.</p><p>“Oh,” Yeosang says, still trying to process all that’s happened. “Yeah, I would like that. I really am sorry about earlier though.”</p><p>Hongjoong looks like he wants to say something, probably about the importance of acknowledging the grieving cycle. But Yeosang doesn’t want to talk about that. His tears for Wooyoung will fall again, he’s sure of that, but he doesn’t want to do it here.</p><p>It feels like he can get through it without crying.</p><p>“So what’s your favorite animal?” Yeosang asks to make sure Hongjoong doesn’t say anything else.</p><p>They talk about butterflies, deers, music, clothing, drones, and so much more. By the time Yeojin swings by to tell Yeosang that they have to leave, Yeosang feels like he can call Hongjoong his friend.</p><p>—</p><p>There’s a strange man sitting in the kitchen. It’s not the sight Yeosang expected to see coming back from the coffee shop.</p><p>Kahei had dropped Yeojin and him off, making sure they were able to get in through the garage door before driving off. Now Yeosang wishes that she had come in with them, even if she did have to finish doing her calculus homework.</p><p>Yeosang doesn’t know if the man is an intruder or someone his dad knows. He doesn’t remember if his dad came home or not. Maybe-</p><p>“Yeosang, there you are!” His dad exclaims.</p><p>So his dad is home, that must mean that the stranger is a family friend. Yeosang tries to ignore the pit in his stomach and properly walks through the threshold. He waves to his dad, and takes a proper look at the stranger.</p><p>Yeosang’s skin immediately crawls. The man is dressed in all black wearing a fedora, face mask, a turtle neck, and an oversized trench coat. There’s several chain-like chokers and a necklace with a crow adorning his neck. There’s also some chains on his face mask, and Yeosang wonders how exactly that works. His eyes unsettle Yeosang, they’re far too knowing. But not the kind of all knowing that Hongjoong possessed. </p><p>It takes every ounce of willpower for Yeosang to show no reaction. He didn’t want to give this man anything to analyze, anything to use against him.</p><p>“Hi Dad,” Yeosang says, not wanting to look at the stranger any longer.</p><p>Yeosang can feel the man’s gaze on him. He doesn’t like how the man in the black fedora has already made him uneasy, that he has enough power to do that without even being properly introduced.</p><p>“Yeosang, I’m glad to hear that you got out of the house. I know Wooyoung’s disappearance has been hard for you.”</p><p>A shiver threatens to run down Yeosang’s spine. He didn’t like how his dad casually used Wooyoung’s name in front of the man in the black fedora. </p><p>“Who’s our guest?” Yeosang asks to prevent his dad from revealing anything else. </p><p>At this, Yeosang turns to face the stranger. He hates how calmly the man is sitting at his own kitchen table, like he belongs there. Yeosang’s blood boils when he realizes that the stranger is sitting in Wooyoung’s seat.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Yeosang says carefully. “How about we all have a seat.”</p><p>It’s a five step walk to the table, but it feels like Yeosang is walking through a minefield. He doesn’t like the heaviness in the air. He’s relieved that Yeojin is in her room, he’d hate to have her go through this as well.</p><p>Although his dad is here, so Yeosang shouldn’t feel too worried. Logically, Yeosang knows this. But there’s something about the stranger that makes Yeosang wish he was anywhere but here.</p><p>Yeosang makes sure he’s sitting across from his dad and not the masked man, doubting he could survive that much direct eye contact with the stranger.</p><p>His dad gives him a smile before he starts to speak. “What happened to Wooyoung-”</p><p>Fuck no, his dad didn’t get to so blatantly talk about Wooyoung in front of a stranger who gives off murder vibes.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk about him, Dad.”</p><p>That makes Yeosang’s dad frown. </p><p>“Yeosangie, I know you’re hurting. But I think talking about him could be beneficial for you.”</p><p>Yeosang doesn’t understand what his dad’s plan is here. Did he think that Yeosang would be totally okay with being emotionally vulnerable in front of a stranger? In front of a highly suspicious stranger at that.</p><p>“Who are you?” Yeosang directly asks the man in black.</p><p>He doesn’t think he can survive his dad’s avoidance tactics any longer, might as well address the elephant in the room directly.</p><p>The man looks directly at Yeosang, and he wants to run far away. The uneasy energy grows tenfold. He doesn’t like the way that the man is tilting his head, wordlessly observing Yeosang like he’s some sort of science project. </p><p>“I go by many names, little one. You may call me Hala for now.”</p><p>The man’s voice is deep and clear. He announces each word fully, textbook like. Yeosang almost wants to call it robotic, but that’s not quite it. </p><p>Yeosang doesn’t like how Hala called him little one, either. It’s almost like it has a different meaning to the man, and Yeosang doesn’t want to find out what it means to him.</p><p>“Sangie, I know that this is a lot. But I’m doing this because I love you and your sister with my whole heart. You know I would do anything for either of you.”</p><p>Yeosang makes sure he breathes in and out evenly, trying to make his heart remain calm. Of course he knows his dad loves him and his sister, he’s never doubted that. So why was his dad talking so desperately?</p><p>“I love you too, Dad. What does that have to do with Hala?”</p><p>The additional “and Wooyoung” hangs in the air, but Yeosang doesn’t want to open that can of worms. There’s too much happening already, too much he doesn’t understand.</p><p>Wasn’t it only a few minutes ago that Yeosang was in Starbucks laughing with Hongjoong? How did he get from that to whatever this mess is?</p><p>“Hala is going to make sure you don’t get taken away like Wooyoung did.”</p><p>As bizarre as this situation was, Yeosang never thought for a moment that his dad would say something like that.</p><p>There’s too many questions, but there’s one that Yeosang needs to ask Hala.</p><p>“Do you know where Wooyoung is?”</p><p>Yeosang hates how there’s desperation- foolish hope- in his voice. But it’s almost impossible not to talk like that, not when this man might know where his friend is.</p><p>“He is at a place that you cannot go, little one. Even I will admit that fate has been cruel with separating the two of you.” </p><p>Wooyoung, his Wooyoung, is somewhere Yeosang can’t go? What does that even mean? Is that the man’s way of saying Wooyoung is dead? Because if he’s alive then Yeosang doesn’t understand why he can’t go to him. He’d find a way, and Yeosang knows Wooyoung would as well. They would figure out a way to find each other again.</p><p>“You’re not making any sense,” Yeosang whispers. “Just tell me where Wooyoungie is.”</p><p>Yeosang thinks back to his dad’s earlier words. He said that Wooyoung got taken away, so that means his friend was kidnapped. Wooyoung must be so scared, probably waiting for someone to save him. Meanwhile Yeosang hasn’t been able to get out of his damn bed. He’s been acting useless while Wooyoung might-</p><p>“Wooyoung’s father is part of a dangerous world, I didn’t realize that until it was too late, Sangie,” Yeosang’s dad says so softly it’s barely a whisper. There’s so much sincerity and regret in his words, enough to make Yeosang wait for his dad to finish speaking. “They stole him from us. The police won’t be able to find him, his father’s people have avoided them for centuries. I can’t do anything to save him, and I’m so sorry Yeosang.”</p><p>Yeosang blinks back tears. His Wooyoung is gone. His dad just told him there’s no hope of getting him back. If only Yeosang hadn’t left Wooyoung alone with that damned man, if only he stayed. Then Wooyoung would be here with him now.</p><p>“Isn’t there any way to save him? I don’t care if it’s a mafia or something, we’ve got to try, Dad. We’ve got to.”</p><p>Cops have brought down mafia before, even if it’s dangerous, there must be a way to bust them. The police have to know how to find Wooyoung again. Maybe-</p><p>“Wooyoung’s father isn’t part of what you call the mafia,” Hala interrupts Yeosang’s train of thoughts. “If he was, I could have returned you to him. My boundaries allow me to interact with mortals, but it has limits to when it comes to the gods and demigods. Especially since your friend is prophecy bound, that makes him off limits for me.”</p><p>Mortals? Gods? Demigods? Yeosang clenches his fist. How dare this man talk such nonsense when Wooyoung’s life is in danger? Did he think this was funny, to mess with Yeosang like this? </p><p>Yeosang’s anger must be apparent, because his dad reaches across the table to hold onto his hand. Yeosang barely registers the squeeze that’s supposed to be reassuring. Everything is strangely numb and angering right now, and Yeosang wants answers. He wants Wooyoung.</p><p>“I don’t expect you to believe us right now. But Yeosangie, you know that I would never lie to you,” Yeosang’s dad says with a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>Yeosang finds himself nodding. He trusts his dad more than Hala. His dad would tell him the truth, he would tell him where Wooyoung is.</p><p>“Wooyoung’s father and your mother,” his dad starts to say.</p><p>Yeosang raises his eyebrow at that, that’s new. His dad rarely talks about his mother, all he knows is that he doesn’t have the same birth mother as Yeojin.</p><p>“Aren’t exactly human,” his dad finishes saying.</p><p>His dad isn’t making sense. Not human? No, his dad doesn’t also believe- no, he couldn’t.</p><p>“They’re gods.”</p><p>This isn’t real. </p><p>“Yeosang, your mother is Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love and beauty.”</p><p>Hala is nodding along, like what Yeosang’s dad is saying is true.</p><p>“These gods have kids with humans, and they try to take them away from us. That’s what they did with Wooyoung, and they send their own children on these ridiculous quests. I won’t let them take you away from me, Sangie.”</p><p>It’s not fair for his dad to say all of these words the way he is, with so much emotion. His father believes what he’s saying. </p><p>Suddenly Yeosang remembers how weird Wooyoung’s disappearance was. He even thought it felt otherworldly. </p><p>No, it can’t be, because it would mean that all of this is true. His brain must be playing games, there’s no way. </p><p>“Your father made a deal with me to make sure the gods, especially your mother, never get ahold of you, little one,” Hala says.</p><p>Yeosang’s blood freezes over. He’s never trusted this stranger. If all of this mythology stuff is true, Yeosang knows that this man is not a good being. He gives off too much dark energy. And his own father made a deal with him? Yeosang knows nothing about this godly world, but this feels so wrong.</p><p>What hurts most of all is that it seems that Wooyoung is truly gone. Gone into a demigod world where he’s in danger and maybe all alone. And there’s no way for Yeosang to find him.</p><p>He feels his emotionless façade crumble, Hala’s all too knowing eyes be damned.</p><p>Yeosang finally cries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, and have a good day/night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>